


Curiosity

by AnakaEden



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 08:52:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17179829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnakaEden/pseuds/AnakaEden
Summary: Norway has a nightmare and Denmark comforts him, but the gentle words of empathy are soon replaced by curiosity toward the one thing he’s never been able to ask about.





	Curiosity

**Author's Note:**

> I know that the Fjords on him aren’t an e-zone like the Italies’ curls are, but it’s a concept I like so we’ll roll with it.

“Norge! Icey’s been hit you need to take him to shelter!” 

My eyes widened as I looked back at the smaller nation. Crimson red snow stained the ground in a staggered zig-zag pattern. At the end lay Iceland, my little brother; my sweet, cherished little brother. I dropped the axe I had in my hands and ran toward him, tears threatening to spill out when I heard his ragged breathing. I stood in front of him while I made makeshift bandages and wrapped them around the spots where he had been shot with arrows by some unknown force.  
He opened his eyes as my face contorted into one of pain. An arrow shot through my chest and I gasped for air. Iceland’s eyes widened and he shouted something at me, but I was fading in and out of consciousness. Everything around me was growing black and I felt my body growing weak, my breaths becoming staggered and short. I couldn’t breathe. I gasped for air over and over but no air could reach my lungs. My mind spun.  
I jolted upright and looked around. I was in my bed, in my room, in my house.  
My house, the house that I lived in with five other people. Finland, Sweden, Denmark, Sealand, and Iceland. Iceland...  
Iceland! Is he okay?  
I rushed out of bed, albeit quietly, to Iceland’s room. I opened the door ever-so-slightly and saw him peacefully sleeping with his pet puffin right next to him. I closed the door and pressed my forehead against it as I sighed in relief. My eyes closed and I relaxed. I put a hand over my heart to feel and steady the beating of it.  
I felt a small tap on my shoulder. I jolted a bit, startled, and looked behind me. It was Denmark. He looked concerned and had his head tilted to the right. I looked to the side and he chuckled softly. 

“You had that nightmare again, didn’tcha Norge?”

I nodded softly and looked at the man standing in front of me, fighting off the deep feelings that I tried to hide every day. This was a serious moment and I didn’t need to ruin it.  
I knew he was concerned, but I didn’t know he was concerned enough to grab my hand and pull me toward him. I blinked and tried to process what had just happened. He was hugging me, but he never did that, so I was confused.  
Still shaken by the nightmare that had been a reality back in the youth of our nations, I wrapped my arms around his torso and leaned against him. He gasped slightly and I heard him chuckle, obviously moved by the small gesture I had just done. 

“You must be shaken, you never hug me.”

I scoffed and rolled my eyes, “You’re very warm, and I was cold. There is your explanation.” 

“Oh come on, Norge. Don’t be like this right now! You’re obviously shaken from your dream. I’m not tired, so how ‘bout we go to the living room and watch something until you feel better.”

I eyed him and looked him up and down, making sure he wasn’t planning anything. 

“Lukas. Come on.”

I blinked and cocked my eyebrow, “You never call me that.”

“Got your attention now didn’t it?” He laughed softly and rolled his eyes playfully. 

I laughed a bit and let go of him. I made my way downstairs and sat on the couch. Denmark followed me and made his way to the couch. He plopped down onto the red piece of furniture and grabbed the remote to the television. 

“Whatcha wanna watch Norge? Any ideas?”

I shook my head and watched him intently and he looked at me. He tilted his head and smiled at me, offering me the remote. I shook my head and looked away, my face growing warm. 

“Aw come on, you gonna be like that even now? I’m being nice to ya!” 

“Yes, I realize that. Du er en idiot Danmark.”  
(You are an idiot, Denmark) 

He laughed and nudged me with his elbow, “Resorting to insulting me in your own language are you?” 

I chuckled and stuck my tongue out a small bit. 

He smirked, “To kan spille på det spil, du ved.”  
(Two can play at that game, you know)

My heart was sent racing and my mind grew fuzzy. The expression he wore made my entire body flare with heat. I looked away and muttered, “Miksi voit tehdä sen minulle.”  
(Why can you do this to me)

He snorted and fell to the ground laughing. 

“So now you’re spouting Finnish at me huh? I didn’t even know you KNEW Finnish!”

I rolled my eyes and propped my feet on the coffee table. I grabbed the remote ad began flipping through the channels, ignoring the man who was—still—on the floor. I eventually even forgot he was there because he got very quiet. When I became fully engrossed in the show I chose, I heard a noise behind me. Thinking it was just Hanatamago or Sealand, I ignored it. Not too long after I had heard the noise, Denmark grabbed me by the arms and picked me up. I squeaked from the surprise and shock of it and then glared down at him while he was grinning like a child. 

“You know something I never have understood about you?”

“No, but there’s plenty to go off of.” I nodded to myself, listing the many confusing things about myself. 

“Well I mean I do mean all the ‘fairies’ and ‘trolls’ you claim to see too, but mooooostly I’m talking about your little curly thingie.”

“Denmark, that’s the fjords. I’ve told you many times.” I continued to glare down at him. 

“Yeah I know that. But what does it DO! It reacts to things when you react to things and it just floats around like nobodies business.”

I sighed softly and covered his mouth with my hand. His eyes widened softly and he laughed. He moved my hand from his mouth. 

“Come ooooon Nooorge just...lemme touch it.” He wiggled his eyebrows at me and giggled. 

My heart jumped when he said that. I bit the inside of my cheek and shook my head. 

“You aren’t going to touch it, Denmark. I will not let you.”

He huffed and hugged me close, bringing my face close to his. I swallowed softly and blinked, my face growing red. He snickered and inched closer and closer. I gasped and shuddered.

“Are you gonna tell me what it does or do I have to find out myself?” He whispered in a teasing tone, making me think that he already knew what it did. I huffed and rolled my eyes. 

“Det er en erogenous sone. Er du virkelig så dum?” I looked away, flustered.  
(It is an erogenous zone. Are you really that stupid?)

He blinked and took in what I said, his face growing a bit red and then his mouth curling into a sly smile. 

“Is it now? I don’t believe you.” He walked in front of the couch, still holding me in a tight embrace. He laid me on it and sat on my hips. I gasped and flushed scarlet as he smirked down at me with his eyebrow cocked and a smug tone in his voice. 

“If it was suuuch a big deal, then why did you have to go and hide it from me? You could have just said the first time. But no, you just wanted to go and hide it from me so you could kill me with curiosity, isn’t that right?~”

I was dumbfounded, unable to speak. He was never like this and it took me aback. All I could do was stare up at him. He laughed and leaned down a bit, looking me in the eyes. I cleared my throat and looked away, trying my best to keep the usual stoic look on my face.  
He snickered at me and that caused me to look back up at him, just as he reached for the small curl to the left of my head. The second he got hold of it, I felt my entire body heat up. I tensed and gasped, not used to the intense pleasure that cascaded through my body, even as he did so little.  
He sat up and took the floating appendage with him, my soft pleas falling silent on his ears. He began rubbing it between his fingers and immediately I felt wave after wave of arousal. My body twitched and my eyes rolled back, I shuddered and my eyebrows furrowed. Denmark continued to rub the sensitive little thing as he watched me struggle to keep myself quiet.  
I was delirious with pleasure and I couldn’t form a sentence, and he was just sitting on my damn hips and messing with my curl. The more he did it the more I wanted to just pin him down and make him beg for mercy. The only problem with that was I was too weak to even try. He had power against me, and for some reason, it just made me more aroused than before. He began to un-curl it and twirl it around his finger. I shrieked and jolted as I felt the almost orgasmic shocks of pleasure.  
He started grinding his hips against mine and that’s when I lost it. My breath hitched and moan after moan came rushing out of my mouth. At one point, I don’t even know how long, he kissed me deeply. My eyes flew open and I squeaked, but that didn’t deter him. He just winked at me and rubbed the curl as he kissed me, my moans muffled by this. He pulled away and started laughing. 

“This can’t be real!!! I was only pretending, now it’s your turn. C’mon Norge, you can stop!” He was a giggling mess. 

I, on the other hand, was a completely different kind of mess. I was so very close to climax and he just stopped everything he was doing. I looked up at him weakly. 

“Norge? C’mon I said it’s time to stop pretending! You need to go to bed, ya look sleepy!”

I bit my lip and closed my eyes, still panting.  
Denmark gasped, and I looked back up at him. He was giggling. 

“You weren’t pretending?”

I shook my head, and he almost fell to the ground laughing, still holding my little curl.  
I shuddered and whined. 

“For God’s sake, Matthias! Just finish what you started so we can never talk about this again!” I growled, my face glowing scarlet as I said it. 

He froze and a pink glow dusted his cheeks as he looked from me to his hand, and then back to me. 

My ears turned red, “JUST RUB THE DAMN CURL.” 

He hid his face and licked it softly and I gasped sharply and let out a whine. He did it again and giggled out of embarrassment.  
I whimpered and hid my face when he put the entire piece of hair into his mouth, my entire body growing hot as fire as he rubbed his tongue around it. I could feel myself twitch, but the pleasure was so strong that I couldn’t feel anything else except what he was doing. My eyes closed and I shuddered almost violently, my mouth agape and a harsh half-screamed moan came out. Denmark squeaked and immediately took out the curl from his mouth. He wiped it off and ran to his room.  
I was left on the couch while I was catching my breath. I had never had an orgasm that strong before, and it sent shockwaves through my body if I moved even the slightest bit.  
Once breathing could be easy for me, I eventually found my way to blissfully silent sleep.


End file.
